itsmorphintimefandomcom-20200217-history
Morphing Calls
Morphing Calls are the activation codes to morph in the Power Ranger's franchise. Most rangers have a morphing call, with the Sixth and Extra Rangers normally having a different one then the main team. These calls are used in conjunction with a Morpher to transform a ranger into their base form, different morphing calls are used at times to access other modes. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers * "It's Morphin Time! Dragonzord!- Mastodon!- Pterodactyl!- Triceratops!- Sabertooth-Tiger!- Tyrannosaurus!" * "It's Morphin Time! Tigerzord!- Mastodon!- Pterodactyl!- Triceratops!- Sabertooth-Tiger!- Tyrannosaurus!" * Animal Ninjetti! White Falcon!- Black Frog!- Pink Crane!- Blue Wolf!- Yellow Bear!- Red Ape! * Ninja Ranger Power, Now! Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie * "It's Morphin Time! Pterodactyl!- Triceratops!- Tyrannosaurus!- Mastodon!- Sabertooth-Tiger!- White Tiger!" Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers *"It's Morphin Time! Aquitar Ranger Power! " Power Rangers Zeo *"It's Morphin Time! Zeo Ranger I, Pink!- Zeo Ranger II, Yellow!- Zeo Ranger III, Blue!- Zeo Ranger IV, Green!- Zeo Ranger V, Red!- Gold Ranger Power! " Power Rangers in Space *"Let's Rocket!" *"Battlizer Gauntlet! Red Battlized Ranger!" Power Rangers Lost Galaxy *"Go Galactic!" - Main Five *"Lights of Orion, activate!" - Main Five Calling For Lights Of Orion *"Magna Power!" - Mike/Magna Defender *"Galactic Key! Red...Armored...Power...Ranger!" Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue *"Ready! Lightspeed Rescue!" - Main Five *"Titanium Power!" - Ryan/Titanium Ranger *"Trans-Armor Cycle, Armor Mode!" *"8-6-1 Battle Booster, Mega Battle!" Power Rangers Time Force *" Ready Time for Time Force!" - Main Five *"Quantum Power!" - Eric/Quantum Ranger *"Battle ��, Online! Red Battle Warrior!" Power Rangers Wild Force *"Ready! Wild Access! Ha!" *"Animarian Armor! Red Savage Warrior, Power Up!" Power Rangers Ninja Storm *"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form! Ha!" - Main Three *"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form! Ha!" - Thunder Rangers *"Samurai Storm, Ranger Form! Ha!" - Cam/Green Samurai Ranger *"Tri-Battlizer! Ground Mode, Engage!” *“Battlizer Flight Mode!” Power Rangers Dino Thunder *"Ready! Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!" - Main Four *"White Ranger, Dino Power!" - Trent/White Dino Ranger *"Super Dino Mode!" *"Shield of Triumph! Triassic Powers, Engage!” *"Triassic Ranger, Battlized Mode!” Power Rangers S.P.D. *"Ready! SPD Emergency!" *"S.P.D. SWAT Mode!" *"S.P.D. Battlier! Cyber Mode, Activate!” *”Battlizer Sonic Mode!” Power Rangers Mystic Force *"Let’s Ranger Up! Ready! Magical Source, Mystic Force!" *"Let’s Power Up! Ready! Legendary Source, Mystic Force!" *"Fireheart, Red �� �� Ranger!" Power Rangers Operation Overdrive *"Let’s Ranger Up! Ready! Overdrive, Accelerate!" *"Sentinel Sword! Red Sentinel Ranger, Activate!" Power Rangers Jungle Fury *"Ready! Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!" *"Jungle Master Mode!" Power Rangers RPM *"Ready! RPM, Get in Gear!" Power Rangers Samurai *"Samuraizer! Go Go Samurai!" - Main Five *"Samurai Morpher, Gold Power!" - Antonio/Gold Samurai Ranger *"Super Samurai Mode!" *"Shark Attack Mode!" *"Shogun Mode! Power of the Ancestors!" Power Rangers Megaforce *"It's Morphin Time! Go Go Megaforce!" - Main Five *"Change Card, Activate! (RoboKnight, Morph!)” - Robo Knight *”Ultra Mode, Activate!” Power Rangers Super Megaforce *”Super Mega Mode!" *"It's Morphin' Time! Legendary Ranger Mode, Mighty Morphin!" *"Legendary Ranger Mode, Zeo!" *"Legendary Ranger Mode, Turbo! Shift into Turbo!" *"Legendary Ranger Mode in Space! Let's ��!" *"Legendary Ranger Mode, Lost Galaxy! Go Galactic! *"Legendary Ranger Mode, Lightspeed Rescue! *"Time for Legendary Ranger Mode, Time Force! *"Legendary Ranger Mode, Wild Force! Wild Access!" *"Legendary Ranger Mode, Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!" *"Legendary Ranger Mode, Dino Thunder! Power Up!" *"Legendary Ranger Mode, S.P.D. Emergency!" *"Magical Source! Legendary Ranger Mode, Mystic Force!" *"Legendary Ranger Mode, Operation Overdrive! Accelerate!" *"Legendary Ranger Mode, Jungle Fury! Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!" *"Legendary Ranger Mode, RPM! Get in Gear!" *"Legendary Ranger Mode, Samurai! Go, Go Samurai!" *”Sixth Ranger Mode, Mighty Morphin Green!” *”Sixth Ranger Mode, Mighty Morphin White!” *”Sixth Ranger Mode, Zeo Gold!” *“Sixth Ranger Mode, Phantom Ranger!” *”Sixth Ranger Mode, Space Silver! *”Sixth Ranger Mode, Magna Defender! Magna Power!” *”Sixth Ranger Mode, Titanium Ranger! Titanium Power!” *”Sixth Ranger Mode, Quantum Ranger! Quantum Power!” *”Sixth Ranger Mode, Lunar Ranger! *”Sixth Ranger Mode, Ninja Storm Green!“ *”Sixth Ranger Mode, DinoThunder White!” *“Sixth Ranger Mode, Shadow Ranger!” *”Sixth Ranger Mode, Omega Ranger!” *”Sixth Ranger Mode, Solaris Knight!” *”Sixth Ranger Mode, Wolf Warrior!” *”Sixth Ranger Mode, Mercury Ranger!” *”Sixth Ranger Mode, RPM Gold & Silver!” *”Sixth Ranger Mode, Samurai Gold!” *”Sixth Ranger Mode, Robo Knight!” *Power Rangers Dino Charge *"It's Morphin' Time! Dino Charger Ready! Energize! Ha!! Unleash The Power!" *Dino Steel, Armor On!” *“Dino Charger, Ready! Dino Drive, Activate Battle Mode, Engage!” *Dino Charger, Ready! Dino Superdrive Saber! Dino Superdrive, Activate!” Power Rangers Ninja Steel *"It's Morphin Time! Power ⭐️ , �� in! Ready! Ninja Spin!" *"Ninja Master Mode!" *"Armor ⭐️, �� In! �� ��, Ninja Spin!" Power Rangers Beast Morphers. It’s Morphin’ Time! Activate Beast Power! Ha! Unleash the Beast!”Category:Power Rangers Ninja Storm Category:Zeo Rangers